AmmoMule Arena
AmmoMule Arena is one of the six Arenas in the Crossfire game mode. This map is oval in shape with a miniature oval in the middle. The Annihilator can be found in the center of the map. Strategy The key to winning in this arena is to take the high ground in this map and suppress the enemy team. Heavy Pros like the Tank or Gunner combined with the Support can easily take out large groups of Bots and other Pros. Use Money on the Jump Pads early on to take the high ground. When the Annihilator is ready, use it. Don't let the enemy team use it to weaken your defense and offense. The short distance of this map leads to Pros who have close range combat skills to excel in this map. If playing as a Sniper, stay on the upper bridge on your side to get the best sniping point as well as defense spot. Assassins can do wonders on this map with the Cloak and swords abilities maxed out. Assault and Support help to spawn robots, assist other Pros with support fire, and stay by the middle and back sections of the map. A Support should deploy an upgraded Firebase in the central room, hack it and stay with it. In doing so, one Support alone can gain control of the room. This strategy not only makes the Support difficult to kill and decimates any unsuspecting enemies that wander in, but it blocks off one of the enemy's routes to your Moneyball as well as cutting off their access to purchased Juice and the Annihilator. With two or more Supports and strategically placed Firebases this area can be pivotal to winning a game. Tanks and Gunners should deploy on the high ground of the map and destroy bots and Pros from afar. This will maximize their power as well as abilities. Constantly spawn bots to pressure the opponent and assist them often. An early built offense will put the match in your favor. Upgrade the outer wall turrets often to eliminate and weaken invading bots. Destroy enemy turrets to help the match end quickly. Remember to kill other players too so that they can't help their team as often. Turret Strategies This is the most difficult map for creating an effective strategy with turrets. Whatever you do has to reflect how your opponents are playing, but they all can be destroyed with less effort than it might take in other maps. Each side has an outer turret and an inner one, aside from the basic 2. Both of them can easily be destroyed by people camping in the side entrance, though done in different ways. RockIt: Perhaps the best place for a rocket is the inner nub. A hacked rocket here can cover a lot of territory, though it will be primarily for other players. It will see people approaching from the central dome and side campers. ShaveIce: This one really works based on how your opponents are playing. Put it on the outer nub if they favor approaching from the sides and the inner nub if they favor the dome. Closer to Overtime, the inner nub is definitely preferred. A rockit will not be very effective at the interior, because players will easily rush past. However, a 3.3 ShaveIce will prove to be a strong delaying factor and allow you to defend the base better. Long Shot: As has been addressed, any turret can easily be destroyed on this map. That means it doesn't really matter where you place this. Long shots will work just about equally well wherever you place them. General Class Strategies Assault Given the extremely basic nature of the map, the basic, well-rounded class seems to be especially effective here. There's not a lot of cover if you get into trouble, so an Assault's skill will really be measured here. You can't rely on bombs or flight as strongly as you could in other maps. Gunner Gunners can be very good targets of Snipers, but other than that, Gunners can be very effective here. The map is relatively small, so it doesn't take much for the Gunner to get into his ideal range. Gunners can take strong control over the top of the dome. Gunners can have a little difficulty mortaring turrets, but considering how much strength one Gunner can hold over opposing players, it's a worthwhile trade-off. The dome should be your primary target. Beyond that, Gunners can effectively mortar bots for basically the entire lane's length. Tank Tanks are quite versatile here. The Railgun works out very well in this fairly open map, practically making him a mobile sniper. His bot-pushing is as good as ever with the Death Blossom. With so many open edges, his Charge can make quick work of any that will oppose him. Tank has no specific area to control, though the dome is certainly a good one. Tanks can go anywhere and do anything in Ammo Mule. Sniper Snipers are quite devastating in here. There aren't many places where you can effectively hide from one, and even if you do, you'll at least be spotted long enough for him to know you're coming. Either bridge works out nicely as a perch for you, but the Sniper can jump on top of the dome, as well. When the Moneyball is down, they can camp at the side with Traps all around them, sniping freely at the ball. Support A good Support is vital in this map. A Firebase inside the dome allows for tremendous control over the Juice machines, Bullseye, and the Annihilator. A second one could either improve on that control or dominate a bot lane. Gap Shot bots can really good at destroying any turrets they make, as can hacked Long Shots. Of course, considering how important it is to control the central dome, a Support can help extremely well by keeping his teammates overhealed. Assassin This map is very open, but it's got enough cover that an Assassin can work very well around here. She cannot contribute much to player elimination though, since they will primarily be elevated. The upper level is a tough area for her to reach. Instead, there needs to be extra emphasis on bot elimination and keeping up the juice pressure. Category:Arenas (MNC)